A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for
by TheHyperWriter
Summary: AU: They are 9 and a half y/o, As well as in the movie. Sherman and Penny are the Cutest couple in New York.But how will their relationship start? Pain?Or Justice? Now its the start of a new life for them to get hold of. There will be a big dose of Sherman X Penny, So it needs to be a Rated T, To be safe. Song for the book is: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!MoveyourMovieFiction here and i'm back with another ShermanXPenny story for you guys!**

**Notes****:****In this story,This will be the start when the movie ends &amp; i made a new style of someone speaking**

**Example:Sherman:Good morning Dad**

** Mr. Peabody:Hello,Sherman**

A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for Chapter 1:I'll save you

Penny:Hi Mr. Peabody,Hey Sherman

Sherman:Wait Up!

Sherman dashed to Penny as he was going inside the school and walked through the hallway

Sherman:Hey Penny,Do you want to see William Shakespeare?

Penny:Wait you and are inviting me?

Sherman:Yeah,But Actually i was the one who chose tha-

Sherman said but interrupted by a friendly hug from Penny 5 seconds she stopped

Penny:Thanks!So when should i be at the Penthouse?

Sherman:Six o'clock tonight

Penny:Ok,i'll call my Parents if i can

Around Lunchtime...

Patty:Hello?

Penny:Hi Mom!Its me,Penny .Can i eat with Mr. Peabody and Sherman,Since they invited me and you two are gonna come home late

Patty:Ok,But be back at the house around 8:45 PM

Penny:Ok,Thanks!

Then Penny hung up the Phone And went to eat,She saw Sherman with no one to sit with,So she went to Sherman's table

Penny:Hi Sherman,Can i sit with you?

Sherman:Ok,sure

Sherman's thoughts:She's going to sit with me!

Penny:Guess what?My Mom said that i can join with you!

Sherman:Ok so be there around 6:00 PM

Penny:Ok

6 hours later at the Penthouse...

Mr. Peabody:Ah!Penny glad you can join us on our trip to Shakespeare's time

The prodigy said as the elevator door opened and the two joined the elevator and went to the Machine

Penny:Of course! I don't wanna Miss out,Sherman

Then they arrived to the Red-Colered Machine and Mr. Peabody started piloting

Mr. Peabody:Ok time to type July 24, 1596

Then he pushed the red button and arrived near Shakespeare's Building

Penny:Sherman,Why did you invite me?

Sherman:Well i don't want you to miss the um...excitement

William:Ah Peabody nice to see You and Sherman again,I guess i need help from you too so i could write a play called"Romeo and Juliet"

Mr. Peabody:Ofcourse,No come here you 2!

Sherman:Yeah coming!

Penny:Wait you went me to see the time of when he was writing Romeo and Juliet?

Sherman:Uh...Yeah,Are you Mad?

Penny:No,I feel great!.Thanks!

Mr. Peabody:Oh Sherman,Why don't you play with Penny a bit

Sherman:Okay Mr. Peabody

And then Sherman went with Penny going across the streets talking about what to do

Sherman:So where do you wanna go first

Penny:Hey look a street fair!

Sherman's thoughts:Okay,We can go with that

After 45 minutes of enjoyment at a bridge...

Penny:Sherman did you think that was a good fair?

Sherman:Yeah,I definitely liked the Bow'n Arrow

They walked near the ending of the right side on the bridge and stood got a stone and skipped it on water and made 11 skips

Sherman:Trying to skip stones?

Penny:Yeah,Do you know how?

Sherman:Yes,Give me a stone

Then Penny gave him,He tossed it and made 24 skips

Penny:Wow! Excellent work! Can you teach me?

Sherman:Okay,But there's a technique put your thumb and press it on the left side of the stone,Put your three fingers on the top and Put your pinky on the right side,Now the technique here is to aim at the right point and the right distance

Penny:Ok

Sherman tought her by putting all her fingers on the right places and let her toss tossed it and made 21 skips

Penny:Wow! Thanks Sherman!

Sherman:Your welcome

Penny got another stone and tossed it,It made 23 had too much excitement And stood on the rail and shouted"I am finally good at skipping stones!"

Sherman's thoughs:Well you've made her happy Again

Sherman heard a cracking sound and tried to hear what it was

Sherman's thoughts:Wait a minute that's the...Rail!

Sherman:Penny get off the Rai-

But it was too late for Penny to get off,So he ran as fast as he could from the left side to the right side of the bridge and Sherman fell into the water,He was trying to find Penny

Sherman's thoughts:Penny,Where are you!Where are you!Where are you!

Sherman was feeling very emotional that time Until he saw a blonde haired girl with closed eyes lying down on a rock and he quickly got her arm and swam to shore.

Sherman:Penny!Please be alive Please!

Sherman already crossing his fingers and felt her chest if there was a heartbeat,Her heartbeats are getting slower and slower still was crying so hard he couldn't stop

Sherman:Please,Please be alive

Sherman slowly put his face closer and kissed her,The kiss made a heartbeat running again on her chest

**Well that's Chapter one,I wanted to make more paragraphs i promised myself but that would not fit the bill for the name,Anyway this was relevant to Chapter one of FanOfAnimation's story "You saved my life".If you want another kind of story,Search in my page "You saved my life Part II".You can also insist me in having more ideas for this story,Just PM me~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys back to Chapter 2 of A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for !**

**I've been working on fictions since yesterday since it's already summer,So any who let's get back to the story**

**Now what happens when Sherman and Penny Help William? Well here is the answer**

A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for Chapter 2:We can help you

As Sherman felt her heartbeats getting back to life,Sherman was in a good relief when he saw her awakening from being unconscious.

Penny:Urgh...Sherman?...Sherman?

Sherman:Yeah?

Penny:What happened?

Sherman;You got too excited on skipping stones and you fell by the rail

Penny:Gosh,Who saved me?

Sherman:o_O It was m-me...

Penny:Huh?

Sherman:I saved your life from dying

Penny:Gee,I owe you one

As She was having a hard time getting up,Sherman being a gentleman helped her up

Sherman:So what now?Hey what are you doing?

Penny:N-Nothing Just...Hey look it's Mr. Peabody!

Sherman:Where?Where?

Sherman started worrying if the Prodigy saw everything,But he was soothed down when Penny threw a handful of water to him

Penny:Hahahahaha

Sherman:Oh,You want more fun do you...Well take this

Sherman said as he splashed some water at two had fun until a white dog with a black jacket and white shirt appeared

Mr. Peabody:Well...Looks like someone liked to have more fun than usual

With his arms folded and pointing at the ground to come where he is

Sherman:I'm Sorry Mr. Peabody

Mr. Peabody:Well sorry dosen't mean to apologize it,And look at you soaking wet,What did you do

Sherman:I uh...I mean We...We saw a white dog and chased after it,It jumped in to the water and we jumped too

Mr. Peabody:You mean me?Ok you two just tell me what happened to you 2

Sherman and Penny:-Sigh-Ok,When we enjoyed a street fair we went here and Talked how fun it was

Penny:Then i skipped a stone and made little skips,Then Sherman taught me a technique

Sherman:Then she got so excited and stood on the rail,And she fell

Penny:And i was struck unconcscious and lied down on a rock

Sherman:And i jumped to the water and went to rescue Penny and arrived to shore

Sherman and Penny:And we got into a water fight

Mr. Peabody:Okay,Thank you for your Sherman how did you manage to bring her back to life?

Sherman:Well...I...Uh

William just came out from nowhere and called Mr. Peabody's Attention

William:Peabody,I really need to use your Perfect Brain right now

Mr. Peabody:Okay,Coming!As for you two,Go to the WABAC and Get dressed

Sherman:Ok Mr. Peabody

And the Prodigy left And the two went to the WABAC,While they were walking they had a little talk

Penny:Sherman,Actually...How did you bring me back to life?

That shocked Sherman's Attention and arrived at the WABAC speechless when he saw Penny feeling her lips and she tasted Sherman's Breath

Penny's thoughts:Tastes like...Sherman's Breath

Penny:Wait Sherman,You didn't ki-

Sherman:Use CPR on you?Yes,Yes i did

Penny's thoughts:CPR?Wait a minute,CPR!

Penny:You kissed me!

Sherman:Look i didn't want my best friend to die like that,Please don't be mad at m-

Sherman turned around and Before he could even finish what he was saying he got cornered and bumped to the WABAC,Penny was looking very angry at Sherman and she calmed down when she realized...Sherman saved her and was not a bad thing

[PS:A Part from the story of "You saved my life"by FanOAnimation1994]

Penny:-sighs-I couldn't blame you for that,Anyway you are my friend and you look after me

Sherman was still being afraid until she stopped cornering his own crush and gave him a kiss,Sherman was just shocked that his own friend would do and say that

Sherman:Ok lets get changed

After they changed they went back to Shakespeare's building

William:Now what will happen at the Party to Romeo and Juliet?

Sherman:Why don't i read some,Maybe we can help you

Mr. Peabody:-whispering-Sherman you don't know how to write a story!Plus you and Penny don't know this

Sherman:I can

Sherman:

-Reading-

We start off with a little action: a duel between the servants of two enemy families of Verona: the Montagues and the Capulets. Exciting! After the swords are sheathed, Verona's Prince shows up to say that the next person who fights is going to get killed, and he _means_ it this time.

Along comes Romeo Montague, mooning over some chick named Rosaline. Meanwhile, Juliet Capulet, age thirteen, has just heard that Verona's most eligible bachelor Paris has his eye on her. They're going to check each other out that night at a masquerade ball at the Capulets' house. (At least it's parentally sanctioned child abuse.) Romeo and his friends have decided to crash the Capulet ball—in costume—because Rosaline is on the guest list.

-Done Reading-

Sherman:Hmmmm...Maybe...Uh...

Penny:What if Romeo got in love with Juliet,And they were in love...Until they got the darn wrong thing about what they were they were enemies their love is not forever

William:Good!So on...Keep going!

Penny:I think it's Sherman's turn

Sherman:Ok,Romeo after the Party would Plan a wedding for him and Juliet,And when the Party was ...Um...went to the Balcony of Juliet and talked a bit how they are going to meet Juliet's...Um...Mother,No...Nurse!Helps Juliet

William:Good!Perfect i think i can take it from here just give me five minutes and i;m going to be finished with this play

-After 5 minutes of the 3 sleeping-

Wiliam;Perfect!Done!

Sherman,Penny and Mr. Peabody:Wha?Oh yeah

Mr. Peabody:So ell it now William

William:Sure Peabody!

-Reading-

We start off with a little action: a duel between the servants of two enemy families of Verona: the Montagues and the Capulets. Exciting! After the swords are sheathed, Verona's Prince shows up to say that the next person who fights is going to get killed, and he _means_ it this time.

Along comes Romeo Montague, mooning over some chick named Rosaline. Meanwhile, Juliet Capulet, age thirteen, has just heard that Verona's most eligible bachelor Paris has his eye on her. They're going to check each other out that night at a masquerade ball at the Capulets' house. (At least it's parentally sanctioned child abuse.) Romeo and his friends have decided to crash the Capulet ball—in costume—because Rosaline is on the guest list.

Things take a turn when Romeo meets Juliet. They fall instantly in love, obviously, but then—gasp!—find out they're from rival families. It's all very dire, but, being two crazy kids in love, they have a secret meeting and decide to get married. Vegas road trip, wooooooo!

Oh wait. No Vegas. Instead, Romeo meets with Friar Laurence to arrange the marriage, and Juliet gets her nurse to be a go-between. The Nurse meets Romeo and his friend Mercutio (who thinks the whole situation is hilarious), and they arrange to get Juliet to Friar Laurence.

Get ready for some more names: Benvolio, another member of the Montague posse, runs into Tybalt Capulet, who is angry about the Montagues crashing his family party the other night. Romeo, freshly married, strolls into the middle of a tense situation—which gets way tense when Tybalt kills Mercutio and Romeo promptly kills Tybalt in return. Romeo jets, but the Prince still shows up to banish him. (Hey, at least he's not going to be killed.)

Juliet hears from the Nurse that her new husband has murdered her cousin, which is a major bummer—but not enough of a bummer to keep her from being super stoked about her wedding night. The Nurse finds Romeo hiding at Friar Laurence's, and the Friar hatches a plan. Romeo can spend his wedding night with Juliet, but then he has to leave town while the Friar finds some way to get the Prince of Verona to pardon Romeo.

Meanwhile, back at the Capulet house, Lord Capulet decides a wedding (to Paris) is just the thing to distract Juliet from her grief. Oops! After Juliet's awesome, romantic wedding night, she finds out that she's supposed to marry Paris in two days. Even her nurse thinks she should marry Paris, since Romeo is "as good as dead" to her.

Juliet runs over to Friar Laurence's, where she has a weird kiss with Paris and then threatens to kill herself. The Friar comes up with a plan that is 100% guaranteed to work and doesn't sound risky At All (not): giving her an herbal concoction that will make her appear to be dead for 42 hours. Yes, exactly 42. So, she runs home, agrees to marry Paris, and takes the poison so she can be taken to the Capulet tomb where Romeo can find her and everyone can live happily ever after.

Sadly, Romeo is a little out of the loop off in Mantua, and the news of Juliet's "death" makes it to Romeo before word of the Friar's plan. He buys some poison so he can go to Juliet's grave and kill himself, which is obviously the mature response. But first, he murders Paris and then spends some time with Juliet's "dead" body.

He drinks the poison and dies just in time for Juliet to wake up and find him dead. Argh! We hate missed connections! The Friar, who apparently shows up at some point, tries to convince Juliet to run away, but she refuses and kills herself with a dagger. Just then, literally everyone shows up to the tomb at the same time and finds the dead lovers. Friar Laurence confesses everything, and the two lords of the rival houses are moved by their dead children's love story and agree to end the feud.

-Done Reading-

Happy ending?

Mr. Peabody:That was splendid William!

Then the 3 clapped their hands and William made a bow.

Mr. Peabody:Now William,I believe that this was a really good day but i think it's time for us to go home

William:Ok see you later!Bye Bye

And they went to the WABAC and went to the present

**Well done with that,Any way the next episode will be more exciting than usual!Anyway i hope you enjoyed,Any way ~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again guys!****Sorry that it always take me so much time to write this story,I had to do works on my other story"You saved my life Part III".****Anyway here's the story**

**Now in this episode and chapter,What happens when Sherman and Penny did something from the school?**

**Thanks by a review from a Guest on March 26**

A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for Chapter 3 The Play Episode 1 The Act and Raffle

-The next day(School)-

Teacher:Now kids before you go i have a request to make

And before the children went out of the classroom they went back in

Teacher:There will be a play

The students:A Play?!

Teacher:Yes a play,Now the play is called"Romeo and Juliet".I need you to get a piece of paper in this can and open it,Tell me who are you acting as

Mason was Tybalt,Carl was Mercutio,Another boy was Friar Laurence,Lucy was the Nurse,Another girl was Juliet's Mom,And Amy was Rosaline,Penny and Sherman opened theirs they were actually shocked

Sherman and Penny's thoughts:Whaaaaaaat?

Teacher:Now Sherman who are you?

Sherman:R-R-R-Ro-Romeo

Teacher:Okay,What about you Penny?

Penny:J-J-J-J-J-Juliet

Teacher:Okay now here are the announcements to give to your Parents

The teacher gave them flyers about the Play

Teacher:You can all go to lunch now children

Then they left

-Lunchtime-

Sherman was still shocked until then,Same with Penny,They bumped to each other,(Almost letting their food fall)They snapped out of remembering what just happened

Sherman and Penny:-walking-OH Gosh!-almost made their lunches spill-

Sherman:Sorry Penny!

Penny:That's okay i was the one who was being clumsy

Sherman:No need,No um...who are you again?

Penny:I should be asking you,I'm J-J-Juliet

Sherman:Well i'm Romeo,You wanna practice at the Penthouse?

Penny:Ok

Then the the two made smiles,And went to their tables to eat

-At the Penthouse-

Mr. Peabody:Ah Sherman,Nice to see You and Penny again

The Prodigy said as he saw the two come out of the elevator,Gave him the flyer

Mr. Peabody:Oh what's this,A play...About Romeo and Juliet?!

-Reading-

_Your son Sherman will be acting out as Romeo,Play will start Friday night,Thanks Mr. Peabody for your child in taking interest to this wonderful activity_

_-Principal Purdy_

-Done Reading-

Mr. Peabody:Ok,Its good you got one of the main characters there,What about you Penny?Who are you acting as?

Penny gave her flyer

-Reading-

_Your daughter Penny will be acting out as Juliet,Play will start Friday night you Mr and Mrs. Peterson for your child in taking interest to this wonderful activity_

_-Principal Purdy_

-Done Reading-

Mr. Peabody:Oh,That was surprising,So what are you here for?

Sherman:We are going to practice acting

Mr. Peabody:Ok,Don't be too noisy

-Sherman's room-

When they got to the room,They got their srcript

Sherman:Ok,Let's start the start

Sherman said as he got his script to the first page

Penny:Okay

-Acting-

[I will have to use acting names here]

Romeo:What to do,What to do!

Romeo said as he was outside near his terrace,Upon that he saw a Capulets party,He was not allowed sice the Montagues and Capulets were saw a girl there named Rosaline,Which he he grabbed his mask ,His clothes and rushed off to the party

Meanwhile...

Juliet:Please mom,I don't wanna got to the party to see Paris!

Juliet's Mom:You will have to go!

Then her Mom left

Juliet:GGGRRRR!

Juliet said as she dressed up

At the Party...

Romeo:Where is Rosali-

Romeo was shocked when he saw another girl,Not was a Capulet named Juliet

Romeo's eyes turned into heart shapes,He rushed off to meet her

Juliet's thoughts:Well this Party is not so bad after all,I !Who is that handsome guy!

Juliet thought and went to Romeo

Romeo's thoughts:She's going to me

Juliet:H-H-Hi

Romeo:Hello,Your something that descended from the heavens

Juliet:Why thank you!

The two giggled,They spent the whole time laughing,enjoying and having so much un

After 36 minutes...[It will be with a little inspiration from Gnomeo and Juliet]

Romeo:Juliet can i tell you a secret?

Juliet:O-Okay

Romeo:I-I-I'm-I'm a...

Juliet:Your a what?

Romeo:I'm a Montague

Juliet:WHAT?!

Juliet ran away but she was stopped by Romeo holding her hand

Juliet:Ah!Please don't kill m-m-me!

Romeo:I'm not going to kill you

Romeo was not strong enough to hold Juliet's hand,She escaped

10 minutes later at Juliet's Balcony

Juliet:Oh what am i going to do,I'm going to die,Just because i dated a Montague,God!

Romeo:What?No!We still can date!

Romeo startled Juliet

Juliet:Oh my god!You have to get outta here if you wanna live,My cousin Tybalt will kill me and you!

Romeo:Okay Okay!

Juliet:So when can we meet again?

Romeo:Tomorrow at the Broken castle

Juliet:Done!

-Done acting-

[Pause a little..Um now this is actually done,I'm gonna use their real names,And it will stop here for a surprise LOL]

Sherman and Penny read the script and had seen the two should hug and,They enjoyed their hug,Let go a little and,Sherman put her to hands on Penny's shoulders and Penny copied Sherman,Sherman stared at Penny and Penny stared at Sherman,Penny put her right hand on Sherman's left cheek,They got closer and closer,Sherman and Penny closed their eyes and Passionately kissed ,They let go slowly and exchanged smiles

Sherman:Wow,Well,Gosh

Penny:-giggle-

**Well thanks to a Guest review my company dusted off the spider webs!I wrote this while listening to"Way back when"by Gizfolk,And i want to say thank you to RC2012 for saying what he commented about the song in a story!**

**~Bye Bye!**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo!**

**Welcome back to the next episode of"A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for "This chapter may knock your socks off!**

**In this scene it's the setup of the Play,What happens to Sherman and Penny FIND OUT NOW!**

A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for Chapter 3 The Act Episode 2 Singi'n Setup

Sherman backed up and blushed

Sherman:I'm so sorry,If,I,Um,Bothered,Y-

Penny put here finger on Sherman's lips

Penny:-chuckle-You don't need to explain Sherman

-Next day at school-

Teacher:Ok Class before you go out I would like to call Mason,Carl,James[A name for the other boy to be Friar Laurence]J,Lucy,Amy,Jane,[A name for Another girl to be Juliet's Mom(I edited and added her just now if you read the last episode)]Sherman and Penny to come back to the class

The whole class went out to go to Robotics club but the eight was still in the class

Teacher:Now Principal Purdy told me to tell you to setup the Play with the things in the Theatre and practice

The students:Ok!

Then they ran off to the Theatre of the school

-Theatre of Susan B. Anthony-

Boys:OH!

Girls:MY!

Boys and Girls:GOSH!

All of them were surprised the theartre was really bigger than they imagined

Mason:Ok time to get ready

James and Jane:Yup

The pupils except Sherman and Penny that were at the back of them were talking

Sherman:Well there are so many hings to fix here

Penny:You said it!

They all got to work,Mason and Lucy were setting up the ropes and cardboard figures that were unpainted yet,Sherman and Carl were putting up the figures,James and Amy were painting the cardboard figures,Jane and Penny were using a ladder to stick some painted figures to the ceiling,Penny was climbing the ladder and while the boys were putting up the figures,Sherman heard a crack again he thought that it was from his thoughts back at Shakespeare's time,He heard it again,It was from the ladder that Penny and Jane were using.

Sherman:PENNY!WATCH OUT!

Penny:Woah,AHHHH!

At the exact moment she fell and when the ladder broke The students moved away and Sherman caught her in his arms,The two blushed and Sherman put Penny down and Faced the floor at another direction while scratching the back of his head same said for Penny,The other students got out from their hiding places and saw what happened

The six students: o_O!Woah

Mason:Uh...Sherman you did a really impressive th-

Sherman:Don't...Say anything

And he ran away out the theartre and Penny ran after him

Penny:Sherman!Wait!

Carl:Guys!

Amy:What did you think that was all about?

James:I don't know

-At the Janitor's closet and hallway-

Penny:Sherman?Sherman!Where are you?!

Penny was finding Sherman and heard something fell in the Janitor's closet it sounded like a broom,She knew it was Sherman and walked over to the closet and nearly twisted the door knob and heard Sherman singing

Sherman:-Singing-

I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,

And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

-Done singing-

Penny opened the door and sang along

[Penny]

If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave it's gone again,

[Sherman]

And then I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees  
Prayin'

[Both]

When he/she opens his/her arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,

[Sherman]

Yeah, I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,

[Penny]

When she opens her arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,

[Both]

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he/she lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he/she opens his/her arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he/she lays you down,  
I might just die inside (oh, yeah),  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

Penny:Wow Sherman,You have a good voice in singing

Sherman:You too,I'm sorry

Penny:Sorry for what?

Sherman:For letting you be embarrassed to all our classmates

Penny:No need,Thanks Sherman,You saved my life 2 times thank you

Sherman was speechless until Penny sang a song

_[Penny:]_ All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you

_[Sherman:]_ I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

_[Penny:]_ But with you...  
_[Sherman:]_ But with you

_[Sherman:]_ I found my place...  
_[Penny:]_ I see your face...

_[Both:]_ And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!

_[Penny:]_ With you!  
_[Sherman:]_ With you!  
_[Penny:]_ With you!  
_[Sherman:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

_[Sherman:]_ I mean it's crazy...  
_[Penny:]_ What?

_[Sherman:]_ We finish each other's—  
_[Penny:]_ Sandwiches!

_[Sherman:]_ That's what I was gonna say!

_[Penny:]_ I've never met someone-

_[Both:]_ Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

_[Sherman:]_ You-  
_[Penny:]_ And I-  
_[Sherman:]_ Were-  
_[Penny:]_ Just-

_[Both:]_ Meant to be!

_[Penny:]_ Say goodbye...  
_[Sherman:]_ Say goodbye...

_[Both:]_ To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

_[Penny:]_ With you!  
_[Sherman:]_ With you!  
_[Penny:]_ With you!  
_[Sherman:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

Penny and Sherman laughed so hard they couldn't stop,After almost one minute of enjoyment and laughter

Penny:Sherman do y-you like me?

Sherman:-smirk-Yeah,i'm sorry that i-

Penny:How many times do i have to tell you i don't need some apologies.I like you actually i think

Both:I am in love with you,Jynx!Hahaha!

For a moment Sherman put his right hand on Penny's left cheek and got closer and closer until his lips pressed against hers

In the theartre...

Jane:Where are they?

James:Yeah they shouldn-

Before James could even finish the sentence the Principal came in

Purdy:What happened here?!

They were speechless but they all pointed at Mason

Purdy:What happened?

All of them:First while Penny was climbing the ladder Sherman heard a cracking sound and the ladder fell,Sherman caught her and then put here sown

Mason:And i started speaking and he ran away with no reason and Penny followed him

Sherman and Penny:We're here

Purdy:Ah!Ok...Thank God your okay,Now we have to replace that ladder

**Hello again hope you like this Singing chapter and yea i copied and pasted the lyrics from **

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo guys!**

**Back with the story,I fixed the grammar in he last chapters and last episode we had a singing day for the two.**

**So her's the story!**

My only crush,And always will be Chapter 3 The Act Episode 3 Please keep it a secret

The Principal left with the children behind and went to the carpenter's store

Mason:What took you so long?

Sherman:We uh,k-Um sang

James:Sang what?

Penny:Um..Best you don't know

Amy:...We're waiting...

Sherman:More than this

Mason:Ok,But it took you almost 23 minutes

Penny:Let's say,the 10 minutes was for me looking,the 7 minutes was More than this and laughter,3 minutes was um..Love is an open door,And the 3 minutes was going back here

All of them:O_O! You sang Love is a-

Sherman and Penny:an open door,Yes,Yes,we did

Lucy:Ok

They all stopped and went back to work,Since the two girls didn't have any ladders they didn't do anything,After 12 minutes of working the school bell rang meaning its lunch time

-At the cafeteria-

At the girls table the 3 friends of Penny Jane,Amy,Lucy were staring at here,She was eating a three Coockie Oreos,Small carton of milk and stared at the table

Lucy:What's going on Penny,I know you and Sherman didn't do that!And why would you sing Love is an open door and More than this?

Penny:Well...Sherman was singing More than this alone in the janitor's closet then i sang along

Amy:Ok,But what about Love is an open door

Penny:We got excited that we did another song

Amy:Ok,That makes alot sense

Meanwhile at the boys table...

The boys were also suspicious too about what happened,The three were figuring what's up while he was staring to his reflection at the tray

Mason:Ok!That does it!What did you do with Penny?

Sherman:We already explained,the 10 minutes was for me looking,the 7 minutes was More than this and laughter,3 minutes was um..Love is an open door,And the 3 minutes was going back

James:Ok,But really really?

Sherman:-smirk-

The three left and went to the girls table leaving their lunches behind

Mason:Jane,Lucy,Amy uh..come

Then the three left even leaving their lunches behind,

Mason:What are they hiding?

Lucy:I don't know,Their looking so innocent

Carl:But the most obvious question,Is where did they sing and laugh?

Jane:Penny said at the janitor's closet

Carl:Ok,Hmmmm...Wait there's a Camera there!

James:Ok let's go!

-Janitor's closet-

Jane grabbed the camera and looked for the clip

Jane:Ok 45 minutes ago,Oh there's Sherman!

Mason:Speed it up

Jane:Ok,3 seconds,5 seconds,2 minutes,Oh there's Penny!

Carl:Not good enough,Speed up

Jane:Ok,2 minutes,4 minutes

Mason:stop

-Record-

_Penny:Sherman do y-you like me?_

_Sherman:-smirk-Yeah,i'm sorry that i-_

_Penny:How many times do i have to tell you i don't need some apologies.I like you actually i think_

_Both:I am in love with you,Jynx!Hahaha!_

_-_End-

All of them:O_O!

Mason:Okay,Wait what is Sherman doing

All of them:O_O!

Carl:Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-The-They kissed!

Mason:Well time to tell the Principal

James;Wait i got another plan...

-Back at the cafeteria-

The six went to Sherman and Penny,They saw them sitting together

Mason:-_-Sherman,

Sherman:Ok..

-At the classroom-

They went to their classroom where there is no one.

Penny:Ok,What do you want?

Lucy slapped Penny across the cheek painfully which made made Penny cry and fell to the floor and also made Sherman help her get up

Sherman:HEY!WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FRIEND!

Mason:Oh C'mon don't be innocent,You two kids kissed!

Penny:-still crying-WHAT?!THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED US HERE FOR!

Jane:We know!

Sherman:WHERE'S THE PROOF?!

Mason:-Pulls his phone out with the video he recorded-Look!You kissed after singing!

Sherman and Penny's thoughts:O_o!

Sherman:Ok,But please don't hurt her,She's my..Girlfriend

Mason suddenly throws up a punch to Sherman,And kicked him,The other students got Penny and ran off with her

Sherman:YOU INDIAN! LET GO OF HER!

Mason suddenly not strong enough,Got a stronger punch from Sherman

Mason:Ah!You little rat!

Sherman escaped and saw a knife in Mason's pocket,Sherman grabbed it and chased after them

-At the playground-

[It might sound like the true fanafic in"Lovestruck II"]

Penny:Let me go! Please!

Jane:Hahaha! Of course not!

Sherman surprisingly showed up

Sherman:Let her go!

Carl:Or else?

Sherman showed the knife

Sherman:-with a mad face-Or else i'll kill you

Mason also popped up

Mason:You can't kill them or else they will her

James showed another knife from his pocket

Sherman-gasp-Don't kill her please,Why are you wanting to kill her?

Carl:Teaching you a lesson

Sherman:Lesson?Lesson for what?

Carl:Still being young...to kiss

Sheman:Ok,-a tear dropped-But don't kill her please!

Carl:Exchange for what?

Sherman:Uh..Uh...If you kill her,Well i'll kill myself instead! Urghhh...

After that Sherman stabbed himself through his stomach and died,Everyone got startled and Penny ran to Sherman and started hyperventilating

Penny:-Hyperventilating-Sherman,SHERMAN!,-crying-SHERMAN PLEASE,PLEASE DON'T DIE,DON'T DIE ON ME NOW! PLEASE!

Penny started dropping her tears on his chest,Everybody looked at her with fear and sadness

Penny:Sherma-an! Sherman don't ple-ease! Do-on't! di-ie!

James:-got closer to Penny-Penny i'm so sorry,I planned this,I might as we-

Penny-stood up and faced James furiously-YOU KILLER! WHY WOULD Y-YOU DO THIS TO THIS..SMART,GOOD,INNOCENT,Cute,not weird,Boy

Sherman was the only person she loved and always will,James walked away and Penny turned away and kneeled near Sherman

Penny:Sherman,My boyfriend

_Sherman:Look i didn't want my best friend to die like that,Please don't be mad at m-_

Penny could even here his voice through her head

_Sherman:You can't marry this guy!_

She remembered the times when she was saved by Sherman

_Sherman:PENNY! WATCH OUT!_

_Sherman:Don't worry Penny we'll save you!_

She always remembered and treasured his greatest words that he said,She sang in a low volume

Penny:

Love is an open do-oor

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Wi-ith Y-ou...

Penny cried and cried,After that she brought her face closer to his she closed her eyes to savor the moment,She kissed him for her to feel good,But it didn't,She let go and remembered on more thing he said

_Sherman:But please don't hurt her,She's my..**Girlfriend**_

She touched his wound,Mason gave his vest to let her wipe it off James grabbed a tissue no poured it with water and gave it to her so she would heal it

Penny:Thanks guys

Suddenly the auburn hair boy with a school uniform near him opened his eyes repeatedly

Sherman:Penny?

Penny:Sherman?SHERMAN!

She put the tissue and vest down,Sherman smiled and stood,After second of relief Sherman kissed his Girlfriend and Penny kissed his,They had the best moment until now

Penny:-Turns to the students-Thanks alot guys!

Sherman:Wait they helped?

Penny:Yea

Sherman:Well,Gee,Thanks guys

All of them:Your welcome

Sherman:But please you should keep it a secret,I love my girlfriend

Penny:And i love my boyfriend

They said with holding their hands,Mason got closer to Sherman and shook hands with him

**Wow,I just cried of what i wrote,I was really touched and tried to hold my tears,Anyway for all of you this is my best fanfic i've ever made until now!**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction :)))))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo guys,Welcome Back to"A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for " Sorry it took long to write a new chapter,I had to work on my other story again"You saved my life Part III"**

**So last time on the story,Sherman stabbed himself and went back to life again,Since their six friends they Promised that they will keep their secret,Of being Boyfriend and Girlfriend.**

A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for Chapter 3 The Act Episode 4 The Play

After some few days later,Sherman and Penny's friends kept their secret,Helped them,Trusted them and Fixed the they fixed it up,It was their play,The day was going to be very splendid

-Theartre of Susan B. Anthony,7pm Friday night-

Mr. Peabody sat together with a tall Black haired man and a Yellow haired woman

Mr. Peabody:Ah! The Petersons,Didn't see you there

Paul:Oh! Hey Peabuddy,You gave me a startle there

Teacher:Hello Ladies and Gentlemen,We are here to have the first very "Susan B. Anthony Play".We also thank you for the parents in joining this wonderful activity.

~Parents clapping and whistling~

Teacher:Now,We give you"Romeo and Juliet"!

~Curtains moving away and it showed the students~

-Acting-

[I will have to use acting names here]

Romeo:What to do,What to do!

Teacher:Romeo said as he was outside near his terrace,Upon that he saw a Capulets party,He was not allowed sice the Montagues and Capulets were saw a girl there named Rosaline,Which he he grabbed his mask ,His clothes and rushed off to the party

Teacher:Meanwhile...

Juliet:Please mom,I don't wanna got to the party to see Paris!

Juliet's Mom:You will have to go!

Then her Mom left

Juliet:GGGRRRR!

Juliet said as she dressed up

Teacher:At the Party...

Paris:Hello Juliet,You seem beautiful in this moonlight

Juliet:Thank,You?

Paris:Anyway i am going elsewhere,Bye!

Juliet:Bye,Bye?

Meanwhile...

Romeo:Where is Rosali-

Romeo was shocked when he saw another girl,Not was a Capulet named Juliet

Romeo's eyes turned into heart shapes,He rushed off to meet her

Juliet's thoughts:Well this Party is not so bad after all,I !Who is that handsome guy!

Juliet thought and went to Romeo

Romeo's thoughts:She's going to me

Juliet:H-H-Hi

Romeo:Hello,Your something that descended from the heavens

Juliet:Why thank you!

The two giggled,They spent the whole time laughing,enjoying and having so much fun

Romeo:Juliet can i tell you a secret?

Juliet:O-Okay

Romeo:I-I-I'm-I'm a...

Juliet:Your a what?

Romeo:I'm a Montague

Juliet:WHAT?!

Juliet ran away but she was stopped by Romeo holding her hand

Juliet:Ah!Please don't kill m-m-me!

Romeo:I'm not going to kill you

Romeo was not strong enough to hold Juliet's hand,She escaped

Teacher:Later at Juliet's Balcony...

Juliet:Oh what am i going to do,I'm going to die,Just because i dated a Montague,God!

Romeo:What?No!We still can date!

Romeo startled Juliet

Juliet:Oh my god!You have to get outta here if you wanna live,My cousin Tybalt will kill me and you!

Romeo:Okay Okay!

Juliet:So when can we meet again?

Romeo:Tomorrow at the Broken castle

Juliet:Done!

Tybalt:JULIET?WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?

Juliet:NO ONE TYBALT!

Tybalt:OH REALLY?i'M COMING UP THERE

Juliet:Well,Bye Bye N-

Teacher:Romeo hugged her instantly before she finished the sentence

Romeo:I'm glad that we had time

Juliet:Me too

Teacher:Romeo Left and Tybalt went in

Tybalt:So,Who were you talking too?

Juliet:Myself

Tybalt:Hmmmm...You maybe telling the truth,BUT

Juliet's Nurse:TYBALT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?I TOLD YOU TO WASH THE DISHES!

Tybalt:Ok! Ok!

Teacher:The Next day at the castle...

Juliet:Romeo! Romeo! Where are you

Romeo:Over here!

Teacher:Romeo said while he was doing something special in the bushes,Juliet uncovered the bushes and saw him kneeling to her with a blue ring

Juliet:Oh!

Romeo:Juliet Capulet,Will you marry me?

Juliet:Uh..Uh...Heck of course i will!

Teacher:The two hugged,Upon seeing were seen by Juliet's Nurse and Friar Laurence a friend of Romeo

Juliet's Nurse:Hello Juliet..

Laurence:Well...Well...Well..Look what we have here,A Capulet and a Montague,Getting Married

Romeo and Juliet:PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!

Laurence:...Ok...But you have to keep it a secret! Understood?

Romeo:Alright...

Teacher:2 days later

Tybalt:WELL WHO ARE YOU MARRYING?

Juliet:Uh..A Montague?

Tybalt:WHAT?I'LL KILL YOU!

Teacher:Juliet started running to Romeo who was in the castle discussing it with Juliet's Nurse and Friar Laurence

Juliet:ROMEO!

Romeo:JULIET?

Mercrutio(Romeo's other friend):ROMEO?

Tybalt:WHAT?

Teacher:Tybalt accidently decapitated him,Romeo had his mouth opened,And started getting angry

Romeo:TYBALT!

Teacher:Romeo got his sword and stabbed Tybalt and Got himself banished by Juliet to never see him again.1 week later..

Romeo:PLEASE! JUST PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!

Juliet:-Crying-WELL YO-YOU KILLED MY C-COUSIN!

Romeo:Look,I love you,Please

Juliet:NO!

Teacher:Juliet furiously slaps Romeo

Romeo:Please!

Juliet:NO!

Romeo:FINE,THEN, LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!

Teacher:Juliet turns her back on him but when he shouted she turned around

Juliet:ROMEO!

Teacher:She saw him lying on the .No sign that he's alive because he stabbed himself.

Juliet:PLE-EASE!

Teacher:One of her tears dropped and he magically went back to life,Juliet forgave Romeo and decided to be married

**Well next time it will be an aftermath,So this is justr the act but the rest will have to wait**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction :))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again and Whatz up fellow people of fanfiction world!**

**I didn't finish the Play on my last chapter because i needed to sleep,And i didn't even know how the play is,So i just went with my imaginations for the Play,And i don't own"Romeo and Juliet",Shakespeare does and yes there was a cardboard Paris because that was all in the idea**

**Anyway here's the aftermath of the story**

A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for Chapter 3 The Play Episode 5 Play aftermath

Juliet:Please No!DON'T DIE!

Teacher:She cried and cried,One tear dropped on Romeo's Arm that happened she was amazed,Yellow smoke appearing and came back to life

Juliet:Huh?Romeo?!

Romeo:J-J-Juliet?

~Curtains closed~

Teacher:And they lived happily ever after

-A whole crowd clapping,whistling and screaming"Wohoo!"-

Mr. Peabody:Well that was a really really impressive play! Wohooo!

Patty:You said it!

Teacher:Now i would like to call on the cast of this wonderful play!

Mason as Tybalt Capulet

~Mason comes out of the curtains~

Mason:JULIET,WHERE ARE YOU!

Teacher:Carl as Mercrutio Montague

~Carl comes out of the curtains~

Carl:PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TYBALT!

Teacher:James as Friar Laurence

~James comes out of the curtains~

James:Well,What a fine day for the wedding to take place

Teacher:Lucy as Juliet's Nurse

~Lucy comes out of the curtains~

Lucy:Juliet,Who are you marrying?

Teacher:Amy as Rosanline

~Amy comes out of the curtains~

Amy:Romeo?Romeo Where are you!

Teacher:Jane as Juliet's Mom

~Jane comes out of the curtains~

Jane:Juliet,GO MARRY PARIS!

Teacher:And now the two main characters of the Story!

Sherman Peabody as Romeo Montague and Penny Peterson as Juliet Capulet!

~Sherman and Penny comes out of the curtains holding hands and going to the center of the stage~

Sherman:Juliet i'm not going to kill you!

Penny:Thank You!

Teacher:NOW WE ALL THANK YOU FOR BEING IN OUR WONDERFUL PLAY! GOODNIGHT TO YOU ALL!

~Parents and students leaving except for the parents of the Cast and the cast of the play~

-About 30 minutes of talking and no one in the theatre,Only the 13 Parents,6 students and the teachers-

Teacher:Now everyone please come with me

Everyone followed the teacher including the Parents and Students

Teacher:Now since we would have a big thank you to your support we would like you to come and...

~The teacher pulls out a curtain leading to the caeteria which where the Principal and the others were-

Purdy:A Dinner for your successful Play that was!

Everyone got assigned seats and sat down and ate

Mr. Peabody:Well Principal Purdy this is such a delightful dinner!

Purdy:Thank you,I did cook it myself

Mason's Mom:Oh! But this is more than any kind of cuisine i've ever tasted in my entire life

James' Dad:I agree

Patty:Me too!

~At the children's table~

Mason:Wow,This is going perfect!

Sherman:I know right?

Lucy:Well the play was indeed good

Carl:Let me rephrase that...Jolly good indeed!

All:Hahahahaha!

Amy:You just copied that from Cartoon Network!

Carl:I know,I know

Penny:Sherman i have a surprise for you..

Sherman:Um..Ok! What is it?

Penny:Close your eyes and open your hand

Sherman did as what she told him and She gave it already

Penny:You can open your eyes now

Sherman opened his eyes and seen it,He was was a 10GB USB and he kept it in his bag

Sherman:Wow!

Penny:Your happy?

Sherman:Of course! and i have got you also something too

Penny:Ok

Sherman:Close your eyes and open your hand first

Penny did what he said,Sherman gave his a present to her

Sherman:Now you can open your eyes

Penny was shocked,It was none other than a watch but not just any said"I'll always be in your heart"Penny was so happy,She kept it in her bag also

Penny:Thanks Sherman

Sherman:Your welcome ah!

Sherman got a pain in his stomach

**And that happened,So what do you think caused it?Review it below and i will set off for another chapter soon!**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo!Hello everyone and welcome back to A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for story!**

**Previously on ATY Chapter 7 Sherman Felt pain in his stomach again,Now,I hope you already know what caused it,What happens if they juice out to know the truth of what happened?Inspired to a sequel i made in "You saved my life Part 3",MartyJ's story"Lovestruck III" and my other story"Mr. Peabody and Sherman in 'Divergent'"  
**

**HERE IS THE NEXT STORY I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR**

A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for Chapter 4 Wanna stay with you  


Mr. Peabody:SHERMAN!

Mr. Peabody quickly came to Sherman's need when he heard him cry out and seen that there was leaking blood from his stomach

Penny:ARE YOU OKAY?!

Mr. Peabody:-Gasp-WHAT HAPPENED?PRINCIPAL CALL THE AMBULANCE

Purdy:GOT IT!

Everyone got a glimpse of what happened,They decided when the ambulance will leave they will go back to their homes and pray for him.

-After 8 minutes of waiting outside the school-

There were blue and red lights up ahead and the ambulance arrived and the doors opened

Nurse:Bring him in!

The other nurse got a bed(Sorry i don't know what that thing is called)and Mr. Peabody and Penny carried Sherman to the bed and went in to the van but Penny's dad grabbed her hand

Paul:Your gonna go?!

Penny:Yes!Please dad!I'm his friend!

Paul:...Ok...Fine but call us when you need to be picked up got it?

Penny:Yes!

Paul let her hand go and the ambulance started moving

-In the Ambulance-

Sherman:Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody and Penny:SHERMAN!

Mr. Peabody hugged his adopted son and Penny put her hand on Sherman's shoulder

Mr. Peabody:Thank heavens your alive!

Sherman:Hi Penny,You came along?

Penny:Yeah,I'm your best friend so yeah

Sherman:-Smiles-Argh!

Sherman was hurt again and his smile faded away

Mr. Peabody:We still must bring you to the ER

Sherman:Okay Mr. Peabo-urgh

Sherman fell asleep

Penny:Well,There goes Sherman sleeping again

-At the Room after visiting the ER-

Doctor:Sherman will be alright,We just need the best explanation of why he leaked blood

Mr. Peabody:That's what what we don't know and we're trying to figure out,Sherman?

Sherman:Yes,Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody:Why was there a leaking of blood?

Sherman:I don't know

Doctor:Well we still have to find out or else this could get ugly

Mr. Peabody:Ok doctor

The Doctor left

-After 18 minutes of trying to find out what happened-

Mr. Peabody:Well i guess I 'll have to leave now and Penny should watch over you

Penny:What!

Mr. Peabody:Oh that's right,I called your parents and told them to watch over Sherman and they d agreed,don't wanna stay?

Penny:Ok I'll stay

Sherman:Goodbye Mr. Peabody!

Mr. Peabody:Goodbye Sherman!I'll be back at 11am tomorrow!

Mr. Peabody left

Sherman:How did the pain get back to me?

Penny:I don't know

Sherman:Do you think that I 'm going to die?

Penny:No!No!Your not going to die Sherman

Penny was worried of what he just said,He didn't want him to pass away.

Sherman:Well what if i did?There's no way around my calculations are correct 1 week later i 'll be in a cof-

Penny:NO!NO!NO!NO!YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE AGAIN!I CAN'T LOSE YOU ONE MORE TIME!

Sherman:I'M SERIOUS HERE!

Penny got frightened she walked away facing the other direction,Sherman got off the bed and walked slowly to Penny hearing her cry

Sherman:Penny?

Penny:Go away!

Sherman:Look Penny i didn't mean to-

Penny:Just go-o away-ay!

Penny was still crying at the same time angry

Sherman:Please,I didn't mean to get mad at you

Penny faced him

Penny:I'm just trying to help and you yelled at me?That's not good for us to fight,I don't want us to fight again

Sherman:I'm sorry for being a jerk just now..Are we good?

Penny:Yeah we're good

And they shook hands

Sherman:So what now?

Penny:Do you still have your bag?

Sherman:Yeah

Penny:Do you have the USB?

Sherman:Yeah

Penny:Give it,Trust me

Sherman opened his bag and gave her the USB,When She connected it to the TV since there was a Video Player there and chose the movie that she put there"_How to train your dragon"_

Sherman:Wait,You put a _How to train your dragon _before you gave it to me?

Penny:Yeah,It always reminds me of Hiccup and Astrid having our kind of relationship

Sherman:-Giggles-Yeah

Penny:And can you turn off the lights?

Sherman:Alright

Sherman turned off the lights and Went to the Bed Where Penny was already lying down on it and the Movie the movie they fell in a deep deep sleep

-Midnight-

~Dream~

Sherman:Please!I didn't kiss Penny,We were Just talking

Mr. Peabody:Oh really?EXPLAIN IT FROM OUR WITNESS,MASON!

Penny:Mason?!

Mason:Well,Well,Well looks like someone can't keep a best friend's secret huh?

Sherman:Mason,You betrayed me?!You betrayed me you ass whole!Gah!

Mason punched him directly at the stomach

Mason:Now i think we need some blood for you so you would feel better,Hmm you need AB Positive blood?Well let's find out if your...Friend has that type

Mason pulled out a knife readying to stab Penny

Sherman:No!Mason are you crazy!Your not going to stab her are you?!

Mason:Let's see about that

Mason got closer to Penny

Penny:Mason,No please.I'm your frie-

Sherman:Nooooooooo!

Penny was stabbed

~End of Dream~

Sherman awakened from his dream and left the room leaving a note to Penny so she would know what happened to him

-7:21AM-

Penny:-Yawn-Sherman?Sherman?

Penny saw no sign of Sherman,But she did see a piece of paper on the table saying:_Hi Penny,It's me Sherman.I had a dream last night that you were going to be KILLED because of me__,I went to the roof of the hospital and you can find me there,You __have until 7:30AM to be you don't i'll have to_

Penny gasped when she read the next words _KILL MYSELF _on the letter,She quickly looked at the clock and she only had five minutes left to go

Penny:OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE!

She quickly ran out of the room and went to the roof

-3 minutes later on top of the Hospital's roof-

Penny:SHERMAN!

Penny came out of the elevator standing near the edge of the Sherman's one blink of an eye his Girlfriend started hugging him tightly and she started crying

Penny:Don't leave me Sherman!I can't live without you!

Sherman:Penny let me go

Penny:No i won't

Sherman:Let me go,Please

Penny slowly let him go and asked

Penny:Why?

Sherman walked nearer to the Edge

Sherman:Because you will watch me die and-

Penny:No!I'm not going to lose you again!

Penny grabbed his arm

Sherman:Your gonna have a bad luck if you're with me

Penny:No i won't,You are not bad luck to me!

Sherman:C'mon Penny let me go!

Penny:No!

Sherman:Let me go!

Penny:No!

Sherman:LET ME GO NOW!

Penny just got frightened and took no grasp of him anymore,She backed away again slowly

Sherman held the edge

Sherman:I'm doing this for mine and your good!

Penny:No,Please Sherman no!

Sherman jumped over the roof and Penny quickly ran to him

Penny:NO!

Penny got a grasp of his hand almost letting him fall

Sherman:Penny let me go!

Penny:No!

Sherman:Argh!

Sherman kept on pulling his hand down but Penny won't allow it

Penny:I am not letting you go even if it takes me until i die

Sherman:Why can't you let me go

Penny:Because i love you!

Sherman:Well News Flash!

Penny:What?

Sherman:If you like me then...Now i don't like you back!

Penny gasped when she heard him saying that,But without him caring to let pulled him back to the roof,Sherman ran away as Penny got up

-While running around the roof-

Penny:Why are you trying to run away from me?

Sherman:Because i am worried of you!

Penny:Why are you worried!

Sherman stopped running and Penny got the right amount of distance near him

Sherman:Because i care for you,I love you

Sherman turned around and faced her

Penny:And if you care about me,Who cares about you back

Sherman smiled and nodded a little repeatedly

Sherman:You

Penny smiled and hugged him and Sherrman hugged him back

Penny:So,Are you going to kill yourself?

Sherman:No

Penny:And why?

Sherman:Does this explain it

Sherman his arms around her back as Penny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed

**So many days to complete this chapter from the inspiration i combined!Please Review what you thought about a great day fellow readers!**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whazzup People of the world! Here's a new chapter for the "Year-ing story"! ****And also sorry for inactivity,I was stopping at so many writer blocks,Time to get to the story**

**This chapter is gonna be a somewhat heartbreaking to notice**

A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for Chapter 5 The fall

-11:12AM,Hospital-

Sherman's thoughts:3 hours ago i was the stupidest person at the time.I was about to suicide!But Penny convinced me that she was my only thing that made my heart beat every single second.I wouldn't stop loving here even if she would hate me

Sherman was smiling

Penny:Hey Sherman?Is everything alright?

Sherman:Yeah just,Good thoughts screaming around my head

Penny:-chuckle-Its about me isn't it?

Sherman:You always know the right things to say Penny

After a moment of hesitation A white beagle and a doctor went to the room walked into the room

Sherman:Hi Mr. Peabody

Sherman waved to the Prodigy

Mr. Peabody:Sherman,The Doctor has something to say

The dog looked down to the floor frowning

Doctor:Sherman...What is this?

The Doctor showed him a ziplock showing a little of Sherman's blood

But with a magnifying glass it zoomed in to the blood and showed them a sharp metal piece of a knife.

The Boy and Girl gasped in horror

Mr. Peabody:...Sherman...What on earth was a piece of a violent knife streaming around your blood?

Sherman:I don't know

Mr. Peabody:I don't know?I DON'T KNOW! YOU ARE MY SON AND YOU WOULDN'T LIE TO ME!

Sherman:I...I

Mr. Peabody:I what?!

Sherman couldn't explain to his Father on the other hand started talking

Penny:Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody:Not now Ms. Peterson

Penny:Mr. Peabody!

Mr. Peabody:WHAT?!

Penny:I know what happened

Mr. Peabody:Really?

Penny:Yes

Mr. Peabody:What happened

Sherman looked at his partner,And She wanted to tell the truth of what happened back at the school when Sherman stabbed himself  
She wouldn't want to betray his own Boyfriend now!

But she has that kind of urge

Penny started explaining what happened from the day She fell of the ladder;  
To the day of Sherman's resurrection

Mr. Peabody was skocked

He was very shocked that he just knew had kissed not just any girl

The girl he liked

The girl he cared about her

The girl that liked him back

So only words much to say from the Captain of an industry was:

Mr. Peabody:Ok...Th-Thank you for telling the truth Ms. Peterson

Doctor:Ok..Since the blooding issues had all can set the bill whatsoever

Mr. Peabody:Yes,Of course

Doctor:I'll wait outside

The doctor went out

There was a big moment of silence for 1 minute

Mr. Peabody:Can i have a quick discussion with you two?

The Beagle broke the silence as he looked at the two disappointedly

Sherman nodded with his head down and with his eyes looked at him sadly

Mr. Peabody:I'm sorry to say this Son...  
You are grounded and the punishment is ...  
You to move to another SCHOOL,I'm sorry you have to be disciplined like this.

Sherman got shcoked  
He would not have any interaction with he soulmate...Forever!

Mr. Peabody:As for Penny.I will have to tell your Parents about this  
They will choose YOUR punishment

There was a big silence again. The two were already tearing up

One of them was angry,Sherman was the one

Mr. Peabody:Sherman...I need to go pay the bill and drive you two home  
On the other hand you two can share another Moment together,Which is the best thing to do  
Just call me out when you're ready

Peabody left,There was a big silence between the partners.

The Lights were shut as well as the green curtains;

Making a green color shining throughout the room  
The only thing breaking the silence,Was the air conditioner

After 30 seconds Penny quickly hugged Sherman without saying a word,She buried her head into Sherman's chest  
He patted her back and said

Sherman:I'm shouldn't have jumped of the hospital y'know

Penny:You didn't need to Sherman, we can't see each other can we see each other

She kept on tearing up as Sherman comforted her.  
The Eyeglassed boy got heartbroken about this;

This was their last moment together:  
Last hug  
Last cry  
Last Kiss  
They'll ever have

Sherman:This is all my fault,I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place back at Shakespeare's

Penny unburied her head from his chest and looked at him

Penny:No,If it wasen't for you i would...have...died...

Both of them sighed

Sherman:This was stupid you a trouble.

Penny:In some point your actually right

Seconds has passed.  
Sherman was realizaing about what he have done;  
Penny was fixing the problem here,And find a loop whole but there wasn't

Sherman looked at looked back at Penny

Sherman:You wanna...I don't know...Kiss?

Penny:At least we can for the last time we will see each other

Both of them closed their eyes and shared their very last passionate kiss.

**(PS:i think you might start crying about this part)**

Penny began putting her arms around his neck and Sherman held her cheeks.

He felt her tears streaming down her cheeks too.

Sherman was happy about that,She was an emotional Person that time.

Sherman also started tearing up to,Due to Her crying

Their kiss lasted for 5 minutes,Sharing each others' breath,To them it felt like Years.

Mr. Peabody peeked through the door was actually,Crying too...

Why would he separate to 7 year old children from their relationship;

Not seeing that those to are beginners

But still...He was a father and needed to be strict with he did...

***Wiping of a tear*Man! what a very very tragedy for the story...  
****I hated my response of my brain to right this chapter,But i needed to be a good writer**

**Anyway,I hope you liked this chapter,But i think you will hate it...  
Oh and to all who is reading my story,Thank you for positive reviews!**

**Thanks for all of the people who did!  
Please keep on reviewing,following,and favourit-ing  
FEEL FREE!**

**~Chao **

**-MoveyourMovieFiction :)))))**


	10. Chapter 10

**YO! How's everybody doing? Because i am fully filled with your reviews! Thanks for all Sad or Happy reviews!  
I am so sorry but i really have to do that to Sherman and Penny...BUT!  
**

**I don't write a tragedy ok? I make you want to see my stories s'more!  
So please answer this question before school starts...  
PS:I am a filipino meaning to say i have school starting this June  
DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE MY FANFICTION BUSINESS OF SHERMAN AND PENNY?**

**Because i am feeling to make a NEW story which is being processed right now.  
It might be given out after "You saved my life Part 3" which will end that Perfect fun-loving fiction trilogy!  
**

**I want to say the name of the new fanfiction but it is going to be a surprise.  
So stay tuned...**

**And now i present to you the 6th Chapter of the Year-ing story  
Also,By the all of you who knows that Youtube channel TheCamilaPia.  
I think you know the video of the song _Demons _by _Imagine Dragons _Which is a Movie Mix  
****I hope you like this Chapter...**

**TWO WARNINGS:  
-THIS CHAPTER HAS MILD SUGGESTIVE THEME(S)  
-THIS IS AN EMOTIONAL CHAPTER  
**

**ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

My only crush,And always will be Chapter 6 Demons

**(START PLAYING ON YOUR LAPTOP OR PHONE:_DEMONS _BY _IMAGINE DRAGONS)_**

**When the days are cold And the cards all fold,And the saints we see are all made of gold**

They were done having a moment or two,At the 2nd minute they couldn't breathe but they wouldn't want to miss a big moment of their life

**When your dreams all fail,And the ones we hail a****re the worst of all.A****nd the blood's run stale**

At the 3rd minute Penny was licking Sherman's lower lip  
He felt it and started licking her tongue...  
Penny also started licking his tongue too

**I wanna hide the truth,****I wanna shelter you.****But with the beast inside,****There's nowhere we can hide.**

The Beagle was watching this..  
He was too scared of making his adoptive son loose everything he wanted:  
A Best friend

And where will he ever find another friend like this  
But No,He had to be a Protective father and he cannot let it happen

**No matter what we breed,****We still are made of greed.****This is my kingdom come,****This is my kingdom come.  
****When you feel my heat,****Look into my eyes.****It's where my demons hide.****It's where my demons hide.**

It was for the moment to let and Penny looked at each other and talked

Sherman:I might not be everywhere but you will always remember me by...

Penny:Where?

Sherman:Here

He pointed to Her heart  
She started tearing up and hugged him again like there was no tomorrow

He never felt like this  
Sherman never knew what to do  
The only person who could help is Mr. Peabody  
But it just made things worst

**Don't get too close,****It's dark inside.****It's where my demons hide.****It's where my demons hide**

The two came out of the door with their hearts broken  
The Dog was on the bench and stood up

Mr. Peabody:Time to go...

The two went to the red scooter...  
With No talking

**At the curtain's call,****It's the last of all.****When the lights fade out,****All the sinners crawl.**

They first arrived at the 'Peterson Insurance' where  
The Prodigy explained to Penny's parents what happened and dropped her off

After dropping her off.  
The Auburn haired boy and The bow tied Beagle went home

**So they dug your grave,****And the masquerade.****Will come calling out,****At the mess you made  
**

While Going to 'Peabody Industries' They talked

Sherman:-Sigh- Mr. Peabody will i see Penny ever again?

Mr. Peabody:Sherman?

Sherman:Yes,Mr. Peabody

Mr. Peabody:I-I...I am sorry to say this Sherman but as your father..._No_

Sherman got shocked  
Usually he would say a positive answer  
But it was heartbreaking to hear when he heard that answer

After that answer he looked away from him  
At that moment they reached the Penthouse

**Don't wanna let you down,****But I am hell bound.****Though this is all for you,****Don't wanna hide the truth.**

They reached the elevator and went up  
Sherman went to the room  
As his Father went to his room

**No matter what we breed,****We still are made of greed.****This is my kingdom come,****This is my kingdom come.**

Sherman ran to his room  
Quickly jumped on his Bed and teared up  
He looked at the tag of his bag

The tag has a photo that was taken at the school  
Of Him and Penny  
He was putting his arm around Penny's neck while Penny was kissing him on the cheek

**A/N:Referencing to 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2' Photo of Peter and Gwen**

He was staring at it for seconds and he got some tape  
He also got the photo  
And then taped it near his bed

So when he would wake up.  
He would see his Girlfriend

Meanwhile at the 'Peterson Insurance'

Penny did the same to her bag tag  
She smiled at when the times Sherman spent with her  
Seeing him  
Hugging him  
And Hanging out with him

She was punished by her parents  
By also being transfered to a new school

She lied down on her bed and stared at the photo

Meanwhile at 'Peabody Industries'

While Sherman was lying on his bed  
His father went in the room

Sherman looked to see who it was  
And then faced the other direction

Mr. Peabody:Sherman?

The eyeglassed by suddenly stood up and looked at the dog angrily

Sherman:WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SEPERATE US AWAY!

**When you feel my heat,****Look into my eyes.****It's where my demons hide,****It's where my demons hide.**

Mr. Peabody:I AM SORRY!

Sherman:OH! SO ONLY NOW YOUR GOING TO SAY THAT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT WHILE YOU WERE DRIVING!

Mr. Peabody:WELL!

Sherman:WELL WHAT?!

**Don't get too close,****It's dark inside.****It's where my demons hide,****It's where my demons hide.**

There was a big silence that was roaming around the room

Sherman was looking at the Prodigy  
Less angry

**They say it's what you make,****I say it's up to fate.****It's woven in my soul,****I need to let you go.****Your eyes they shine so bright,****I wanna save that light.****I can't escape this now.****Unless you show me how**

The telephone rang and Sherman heard it

Sherman:I'll get it

Sherman walked pass his father,Peabody looked down;  
Not knowing what to say

Sherman:The REAL QUESTION is Mr. Peabody

Sherman held the door before closing it

Sherman:Why would you be a father not want his son to grow up...

The door was shut

**When you feel my heat,****Look into my eyes.****It's where my demons hide,****It's where my demons hide.****Don't get too close,****It's dark inside.****It's where my demons hide,****It's where my demons hide.**

Since The Beagle was alone he said:

Mr. Peabody:I don't know Sherman...I don't know

The Beagle had a tear drop streaming down his fur

**Well i told you all that you were warned!  
****This was the stupidest chapter i could write right now but  
****I had too**

**Oh!  
And remember to say if i will continue my Fanfiction Business of Sherman and Penny! Write it down on a review**

**Coming up!  
What will Mr. Peabody do for his son to be happy?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**~Chao!**

**-MoveYourMovieFiction**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whazzup whazzup!  
M.Y.M.F. here and bringing you a new chapter**

**So ****how**** do you think of the New name of the FanFic?And the Cover?**

**Pretty nice isn't it?  
I also updated the other chapters to not have the name "My only crush,And always will be" or "Crushing story" and "MOCAAWB" Anymore**

**I would like to say thank you to 'Type 0','Lolipopsticks' and 'Mr Awsome' for telling me to continue my business  
And to all of the readers out there  
Tell me if 'You want more of my stories' or 'You don't like it'  
Seriously.I don't know**

**Anyway,Thanks to bull poli for the review and idea  
It will be an edited idea in a future chapter**

**BTW:THIS IS A 2 EPISODE POST,MEANING TO SAY THIS FICTION POST HAS 2 EPISODES IN 1 STORY UPDATE!**

**WARNING:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARACTER DISRESPECTFULNESS**

**Here ya go!**

A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for Chapter 7 Get-back-together Episode 1:I found you

Sherman went to the room  
After picking up the phone

Sherman:Mr. Peabody,Penny's Mom is on the phone for you

Mr. Peabody:Alright...

Mr. Peabody went to the phone  
Cought by his surprise he didn't know why Patty was calling  
Why would she be calling?

Mr. Peabody picked up the phone

Mr. Peabody:Hello?

Patty:Mr. Peabody,We need to talk

Mr. Peabody:About?

Patty:About Sherman and Penny

Mr. Peabody:What about them?

Patty:I was thinking about-

Mr. Peabody:Bringing them back together?

Patty:Well,Yeah

Mr. Peabody:What about Paul?

Patty:He dosn't want to, Penny was crying i was sad about it,Not to mention she also yelled at me.

Mr. Peabody:So what's the plan?

Patty:I am thinking of letting them attend school together

Mr. Peabody:What school?

Patty:_New York Elementary_

Mr. Peabody:Sounds like a plan!

Mr. Peabody hung up the phone  
And searched through the net:New York Elementary  
When he found it  
He went to Sherman's room

Mr. Peabody:Sherman?

Sherman:WHAAAAAAT?

Sherman with a bad attitude

Mr. Peabody:-sigh-Sherman,I found a good school for you to its name is-

Sherman:Death of your son?

Mr. Peabody:No..Its called _New York Elementary._And stop answering back at me like that

Sherman:Whatever you say,Mr. Heartbreaker!

Mr. Peabody left the child's room

Mr. Peabody:It won't be long now

-Tuesday,8 o'clock AM-

It was the day and time for the two children meet again  
It has been 3 days since the incident happened;  
Not to mention 3 days of children rudeness

Sherman has been calling Mr. Peabody by a different name.  
He would call him "Mr. Heartbreaker"  
For Penny she calls her parents"Dad/Mom with no emotions"  
But it will stop today

Sherman was dropped off by Mr. Peabody at the school  
The school alows no uniforms in the school  
So He wore a Black and Blue checkered polo jacket with red pants and black and white nike hi-top kicks

Penny was dropped off by Patty  
She wore a White T-shirt with a Pink scarf around her neck,Blue pants and pink low heels

After dropping them off,Sherman went to his locker and put his books in  
Little did he know that the bell rang and didn't hear it

Penny on the other hand was in class already  
Waiting for the teacher to come in...

After 3 minutes the teacher came

Melody:Hello kids,I am Miss Melody...And i see that is we have two new students!

Penny smirked

Melody:So i first would like to Welcome Penny Peterson!

The blonde-haired girl stood up from her seats and students clapped to her  
Mostly the boys  
She faced the pupils

Melody:A'right! So she was moved by her Parents from the _Susan B. Anthony school_ for an unknown she was the "Top 2" in here class,So she might be Top 1 here...

The Kids clapped again

Melody:Now for the 2nd student i would like to call on!-

Suddenly,Before the teacher would finish her sentence  
Sherman just went in with a book and sweat going down his four head

Sherman:Sorry teacher for being late! I didn't here the-

When she saw Penny...  
He dropped the book  
And was in awe and smirked

Penny's jaw dropped  
Followed by a happy smirk too  
Even though everyone in the classroom was looking

**(START PLAYING THE SOUNDTRACK OF BACK TO THE FUTURE THE GAME:EPISODE 5,OUTATIME WHERE DOC RETURNS)**

The two got closer  
And Sherman spoke first with a smile and eyebrows up

Sherman:So! You were the same Penny i have been hearing around the school,Funny how memory you can trap a person in a headlock.I remember you being much cuter!

Penny closed her eyes and had a half smile on her face  
And hugged his him  
He patted her back and the two let go

Penny:So how did the days go without me?

Sherman:Not sad at all!

Sherman showed him the tag of his bag

Sherman:You've got the actual and theatrical way of sending messages

Penny showed her tag too

Penny:The only thing that i can do without messing up your madness

Sherman:Very clever! But what are you doing here in the school

Penny:My Parents moved me here after...

Penny looked first to the students who were confused  
Sherman looked second and got an embarrassed look,Scratching his neck  
And got his book

Melody:Okay...I was about to say the second student was Sherman adopted son of The Amazing Mr. Peabody...

Less students clapped their hands slowly with confused looks  
Little did all the people in the classroom know  
That Mr. Peabody and Patty was watching the whole thing and left

**Moving on to the next episode!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

A Thousand Years:A 1,000 Years to start for Chapter 7 Get-back-together Episode 2 Our Relationship status:ITS COMPLICATED

**REMEMBER THAT THERE IS ONE NEW CHAPTER**** PREVIOUSLY**  
**Alright this is the next episode!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

-_N_ew _York Elementary,Cafeteria._9:45Am-

Things have been going well since the morning  
Sherman and Penny visited again

Which was normal for everyone  
But for them it was a shining rainbow

So after Math class  
It was recess

The couple was happy so they would talk.

Penny was with her friends that she made when she put her stuff in her locker  
Rosy and Lily were their names

Sherman also made two new friends named  
Jack and Max

Penny went to her friends and asked

Penny:Hey Guys! You wanna sit with me and my friend?

Rosy:Who?

Rosy was a girl with a pony-tailed red hair,She had light orange eyes,and eyes as big as Penny's  
But she didn't have mascara

Penny:The new student,Sherman

Lily:Sure!

Lily had long brown hair and light green didn't have mascara too

The trio of girls went to Sherman's table with their food  
Rosy and Lily were shocked to see who Sherman was talking to  
Jack and Max  
Sherman caught the sight of Penny and her friends and spoke

Sherman:Hi Penny!

Penny:Hey Sherman,Can we sit here?

Sherman:Sure!

Jack,Max,Rosy,Lily:NO!

Sherman and Penny were startled  
While the four were growling at each other

Sherman:Why not?

Jack,Max:Because we hate them!

Jack was a boy with a high fade haircut and black eyes  
Max was a boy with a Low flattop haircut and the light red eyes

Rosy,Lily:Us too!

They looked at the opposite direction

Penny:Why?

Rosy:Oh! Your going to love this.2 months ago when school started

Lily:Me and Rosy were going to the cafeteria

Jack:We pranked them

Sherman:Why did you prank them

Max:Better you don't know

Penny:Then hat was the prank?

Lily:To put some water on the floor to our table

Rosy:Then we slipped and our food dropped on our clothes

Max:And never forgave us

Jack:So we began enjoying it and then now they hate us

Sherman:Ok,Meaning to say you two are the 'Bad Boys'?

Lily,Rosy:Yes,Yes they are

Max:Hey Lily look under your seat

Lily:Why what's wrong with my-Ahh!

Lily looked under her seat and she found rat that sneezed on her

Lily:OH THAT'S IT!

Lily and Rosy Began trapping the two boys in a headlock and The were free enough to get out And the girls began trying to catch them in circles at the same area  
While the couple was watching

Sherman:Oh boy,It turned how we meet did we?

Penny:Yup

Sherman:Should we do something?

Penny:Yeah..I was waiting for you to say them out of the headlock!

Sherman and Penny began pulling Jack and Max from them  
And succeeded

Penny:Guys can we talk to you at the table for a second?

Jack,Max,Rosy,Lily:We're giving you one minute

Jack:BUT! SEPARATE TABLES!

Sherman:Ok

**(PS:I AM GOING TO DO THE THING IN MOVIES WHERE THEY CONTINUE ANSWERING IN OPPOSITE PLACES)**

Sherman:Guys?

Jack and Max:What?

Sherman:-Sigh-You do like Rosy and Lily do you?

Rosy and Lily:What?No way i would date a freak

Penny:Guys i have gotta tell you something

Sherman:Before at the _Susan B. Anthony _School,At first me and Penny were enemies and i bit her for calling me a "Dog" then after a Dinner Night together that Mr. Peabody planned for us...We became

Jack:Friends?

Penny:No...A couple

Lily:Why couldn't you hate him more for what he did to your arm

Penny:Love is stronger than anyone Lily

Sherman:So tell me the truth...

Penny:Do you like them?

Jack,Max,Rosy,Lily:N-No,We don't like them

Sherman and Penny:Alright Then.

**(You can stop the effect now****)**

-Peabody Penthouse,3pm-

Sherman used the bus since Peabody was busy cleaning the house  
Then visited him in the living room,Cleaning

Sherman:Hi Mr. Heart-I mean Mr. Peabody

Mr. Peabody:So liked to see Penny again did you?

Sherman:How did you-

Mr. Peabody:I just wanted to tell you Sherman that i may be a i am a miracle worker

Sherman:So meaning to say you

Mr. Peabody:Me and Patty helped you for giving the same school,So don't tell Paul because-

Sherman hugged his dad so tightly

Sherman:Thank you THANK YOU THANK YOU MR. PEABODY!

At the same time  
The same discussion happened to Patty and his Mom

-School,10Am-

After History class Sherman went to Penny  
While she was putting her stuff in her locker  
She startled her

Sherman tip-toed to Penny slowly and then put his arms around her from the back

Sherman:HI!

Penny:Ah!

Sherman:Hahaha

Penny:Sherman...

Sherman:Sorry It's cute when you get angry

He let go of her and scratched the back of his neck

Penny:Aww,Thanks

Penny kissed him softly on the lips

Sherman:You know that we need to get the 2 boys and girls togeher

Penny:Yeah...What are you thinking?

Sherman:Do you know the movie "The Fault in our stars"?

Penny:The Book and The new movie?

Sherman:Yes,I was thinking if we join them...

Penny:So what's going to happen?

Sherman:You and the other girl go to the movies first and go to your seats,While me and the boys follow and go to the moviehouse after paying

Penny:Then we will sit all together?

Sherman:Yup,And Since their is a fair going on in Central Park,I'd plan to go there with all of you when we leave them alone they will like each other,And,BOOM! Couple time!

Penny:Ok!

After the plan Penny called her Mom and Sherman called Mr. Peabody  
They accepted it and then they will pick their children up around 7:30PM at the park

After told the guys,And Penny told the girls.  
They accepted too

-Moviehouse,4:15Pm-

Sherman gave Penny the money so she would go with her friends  
Then Penny went first

Sherman went with the guys second  
Sherman also payed for the snacks

So after getting in the Moviehouse  
Sherman finds his Girlfriend

And sees her at the 4th nearest seat to the movie screen  
Shocking to see what the boys had seen

The girls and the boys began growling at each other

Penny:Alright,Since i didn't know that THEY were coming i'll stay with Sherman

Penny tried not to let the secret out  
And went at least 2 left seats from them

The movie started

**(A/N:I don't know how the whole movie went so i'll just go of what i know)**

it started off with a sixteen-year old girl who has thyroid cancer and metastasis  
Named Hazel Grace Lancaster

Hazel's mother encouraged her to join a Cancer support group  
Hazel agreed

Getting there along the way she met a seventeen-year old boy named Augustus Waters who had cancer  
After that Hazel and Augustus begins to hang out

After going out the doors of the building  
They began talking and talking

Then they became companions  
And then Augustus invites here to his house

In his basement  
The two confide their experiences with cancer.  
Augustus explains his osteosarcoma, which is luckily in remission but has led to the amputaion of his leg.

Before departing, the two agree to read each other's favorite novels.  
Hazel recommends to Augustus _An Imperial Affliction  
_A novel that follows a cancer-stricken girl named Anna  
And parallels Hazel's own philosophies, stresses, and experiences regarding illness.

Augustus finishes reading _An Imperial Affliction_ but is frustrated upon learning that the novel ends mid-sentence.  
Hazel verifies the cliffhanger ending and explains to Augustus that the novel's mysterious author;  
Peter Van Houten, had retreated to Amsterdam after the novel's publishing  
And has not been heard from since nor explained the novel's cryptic halt.

A few weeks tracked down the assistant of Van houten,Lidewji  
Augustus begins to tell Hazel and Hazel begins to write a letter of questions and tell Lidewji to send it to the writer  
Instead,Peter says to talk in person

Shortly after that  
Augustus begins to set up a picnic for Hazel  
And begins to tell her that they were going to Amsterdam  
She was more than happy  
Of her life

Hazel suffers a serious episode in which her lungs fill with fluid and she goes to the ICU.  
When she is released after a period of days  
She learns that Augustus never left the hospital's waiting room.

He delivers Hazel another letter from Van Houten;  
This one more personal and more cryptic than the last.  
After reading the letter  
Hazel is more determined than ever to go to Amsterdam.  
There is a problem though:  
Her parents and her team of doctors don't think Hazel is strong enough to travel.  
The situation seems hopeless until one of the physicians most familiar with her case,  
Dr. Maria, convinces Hazel's parents that Hazel must travel because she needs to live her life.

Hazel and Hazel's mother to go to Amsterdam, but when Hazel and Augustus meet Van Houten they find that, instead of a prolific genius, he is a mean-spirited drunk who claims he cannot answer any of Hazel's questions. The two leave Van Houten's in utter disappointment, and, accompanied by Lidewij, who feels horrified by Van Houten's behavior.

They tour Anne Frank's house. At the end of the tour  
Augustus and Hazel share a romantic kiss,to the applause of spectators.

The following day,Augustus confesses that while Hazel was in the ICU he had a body scan  
Which revealed his cancer has returned and spread everywhere. They return to Indianapolis  
Ad Hazel realizes Augustus is now the grenade.  
As his condition worsens he is less prone to his typical charm and confidence.

He becomes vulnerable and scared;  
But is still a beautiful boy in Hazel's mind.  
As this change occurs, she ceases calling him Augustus and starts referring to him as just Gus  
As his parents do. Hazel recognizes that she loves him now as much as ever. Augustus' condition rushes quickly.

In his final days Augustus arranges a pre-funeral for himself;  
And Isaac and Hazel give eulogies. Hazel steals a line from Van Houten about larger and smaller infinities.  
She says how much she loves Augustus;  
And that she would not trade their short time together for anything in the world.

Augustus dies eight days later.  
Hazel is astonished to find Van Houten at the funeral.  
Van Houten explains that he and Gus maintained correspondence  
And that Augustus demanded Van Houten make up for ruining the trip to Amsterdam  
By coming to his funeral to see Hazel.  
Van Houten abstractly reveals the fate of Anna's mother

And gave her a piece of paper  
Hazel crumbles it and asks him to leave

Later that day, in a conversation with Isaac, Hazel learns that Augustus had asked Van Houten for assistance in writing a eulogy for her.  
Realizing what Van Houten had given her  
Hazel retrieves the crumpled paper.  
The movie concludes with Hazel reading Augustus' words to Van Houten, in which Augustus confides his acceptance of death and his love for Hazel, a sentiment she returns.

The Movie ended

-Moviehouse,5:45PM-

Sherman looked at Penny who was crying  
Penny looked at Sherman who had a tear drop streaming down his face

Penny was the first one to hug him

Penny:That was a very touching movie

Sherman:I would even mark this as one of the best movies i've ever seen...

Penny:I love you,No matter what Sherman...Please remember that

Sherman:I i love you too...

Sherman and Penny got up from their seats

Sherman:Alright,Let us go now

It came to a shock that  
Only Jack and Rosy was there only

Penny:Uhhh..Guys...W-Where's Max and Lily?

Jack and Rosy looked to their right  
They were right  
They are gone

Jack:Ohhh...Boy

Sherman:I'll look for them...They must be running around the moviehouse

Sherman walked from his seat

While he was going out  
Something shocking was waiting

Near the exiting door of the movie house  
Max and Lily...  
Were kissing

Actual kissing...  
Sherman pinched himself  
It was real

Max was putting his arms around her  
And She put his arms around his neck

Sherman coughs upon them  
Max and Lily broke up the kiss  
And looked at Sherman

Max:Please don't-

Sherman:Tell anyone?No i won' and Penny have your secret safe

Lily:Thanks Sherman,But why you and Penny?

Sherman:Because we're a couple ?

Max:Oh Yeah!

Sherman:But we need your help with something

Max:What?

Sherman:Bringing Jack and Rosy together

Lily:O-Ok!

The three went to the 3 back inside the moviehouse and left

-Central park,6:10PM-

They arrived at the street fair  
It reminded Sherman of the fair that he and Penny went to at Shakespeare'w

There was:  
Ball tossing  
Throwing of rings  
Bow'n arrow(Which clearly made Sherman remember)  
Speed stacking competition  
And a dancing competition  
ETC.

Max whispered to Lily

Max:You wanna speed stack?

Lily:You're on!

Max and Lily went to the competition  
As they were.  
Sherman and Penny went to the Bow'n arrow  
Just like they did in Shakespeare's

Sherman and Penny left Jack and Rosy Alone  
Which made them not talk to each other while walking around

6 minutes later...  
Jack left her alone so he will prank her again

Rosy:Hey,Jack what do you wanna-

Suddenly she looked to her right  
He was gone  
Until when she went to a some looking like terrace in the fair...

Jack:Boo!

Rosy:AH!

Jack startled her from the back

Rosy:JACK CAN YOU STOP PRANKING ME!

Jack:Why its fun!

Rosy:No it's not!

Jack:Then explain your blushing cheeks?

He pointed out  
It was true.  
She is blushing

Rosy:Uhhhh

She couldn't answer with her blushing cheeks

Jack:Wait a minute...

Rosy:W-What

Jack:...You do like my pranks don't you?

Rosy:No!,N-no i don't like it

Jack:Liar,Even though in that prank where i put hot sauce in your soda

Rosy:NO!

Jack:EVEN WHEN I PUT A SODA CAN BURSTING THE SODA IN IT WITH MENTOS IN YOUR HOUSE?

Rosy:NO!

Jack:EVEN WHEN I-

Suddenly..  
She crashed her lips into his

Jack blushed like a bomb right now  
.KISSING ROSY  
His SECRET crush

After a second of realization...  
Jack put his arms around her

When she felt it.  
She put her arms around his neck

Meanwhile...

After The Bow'n arrow was finished  
In where Sherman won over Penny in a close score of 2-1

But when Sherman got his prize,A stuffed bear she said to Penny

Sherman:For you Milady

He bowed down and gave her the bear

Penny:Thanks Sherman

She gave him a kiss on the cheek  
Suddenly,Max and Lily came to them.

Max:GUYS YOU GOTTA SEE THIS

Max pulled Sherman  
And Lily pulled Penny towards the upward direction

Which they saw  
Jack and Rosy  
Who were still sharing each others' lips

And just like in the moviehouse  
Alot of them coughed upon them  
Which broke the passionate kiss between the two

Jack and Rosy:We can explain!

Sherman,Penny,Max,Lily:Don't need to.

The four exchanging smirks

Rosy:What do you mean?

Sherman:We'll explain it to you along the way.

**WHEW!  
****That is what i call a 2,000 word episode**

**OH!  
And this is something you should read...  
The Fault in our Stars**

**It is a very very very inspirational John Green Book  
**

**Anyway i'm going to update the last chapter of You saved my life Part 3 today  
So stay alert**

**But first tell me if the new name and cover fits in perfectly  
I hope you like it.**

**Feel free to Follow,Favorite and review**

**And again thanks to Guest,Mr. Awesome,Lolipopsticks,And Type 0  
For telling me to continue the business**

**And to Ethan0816  
I didn't know you worte a BTTF and MPaS crossover nice!  
I am also gonna make one too so stay tuned Ethan**

**If you don't know what BTTF is a Time traveling 1980's film.  
Which includes a DeLorean Time machine where it comes to 88mph  
It will time travel!**

**~Chao**

**-MoveYourMovieFiction**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELOOOOO HEY!  
WHAZZUP GUYS!**

**M.Y.M.F. Here!  
Sorry for the loooong writer's block  
Its just so good to see you guys again  
Because i've been strugling so...so...SO MUCH with school**

**Anyway this is the finale of A thousand Years Part I  
As you've heard in an announcement there will be a part 2**

**Another unrelated news,My Birthday was last Thursday,September 11  
And your gonna be like "OMG,It was MoveYourMovieFiction's B-day The Month! And i didn't do anything!"  
Well there _is_ two thing you can do,You can at least greet me in a review  
And Tell me if the NEW way i write my stories are good  
**

**PS:I didn't renew my stories because that's so hard! And Long (If you're a writer you can understand)  
Another PS:Yes, I literally ** _**"**__A **One thousand **Years to start for**"**_

**Anyway lets get to the story!**

A thousand years:A 1,000 years to start for Chapter 8 The Finale

The fair was great!  
It was almost finished and the triple couple was having fun

-Meanwhile in the Peterson's Insurance-

Mrs. Peterson went up the stairs going to her and her husband's bedroom  
After washing the dishes

"So,How was the dinner"Patty asked, "It was delicious" Paul replied

The Air conditioner freezing air was filling the whole room.

"Where's Penny?, She shouldn't have been back by now" Mr. Peterson asked. "Uhhh, Maybe she's been out with some friends...I'll go call her" The Wife said as she got her iPhone and went out the room

The golden haired parent called her child, Penny's phone was ringing but couldn't hear it as she was talking with her friends.

She dialed the number of Mr. Peabody instead...

KRRNG KRRNG, The Peabody Penthouse phone alarmed.  
The White canine picked the phone up "Hello, Mr. Peabody here"

"Hi Peabody, Is Sherman there?"

"No, He's not even answering his phone"

"Yeah, Penny too"

"Aren't Sherman and his friends done with the movie?"

"Supposed to be...Maybe their at the street fair"

"There is?"

"Yes"

"Ok i'll check on them later"

"So, Is it better now without the BAD attitude?"

"Yea"

Not known to Patty a shadow covering hers  
She turned around and look to see and it was her husband with his arms crossed and angry face

"So what is this about SHERMAN AND PENNY?" He yelled

Also though the phone  
Peabody heard him

"Uuuuh, Peabody why don't you go there RIGHT NOW!" The frightened woman yelled

"OK" The phone hung up

"OH NO YOU DON'T" The overprotective father got his car keys and went off with the vehicle

-Back at the Street Fair-

The triple dates went to go and rest and sat down on a bench near a tree  
Sherman just opened his bag and got his phone to see if anyone contacted him, And there was.  
Sherman quickly called Mr. Peabody and the Beagle answered

"LOOK SHERMAN, YOU HAVE AT LEAST 4 MINUTES TO GET OUT OF THERE!"Peabody forced him with fear

"Umm, Why?"

"BECAUSE PENNY'S DAD IS COMING AFTER YOU"

"WHAT? WHY? HOW"

"PATTY ACCIDENTLY GAVE A CLUE TO HIM ABOUT YOU AND PENNY"

"HOW?"

"LONG STORY JUST GET OUT OF THERE"The dog father hung up as he got to his garage and went inside a hovering Vehicle he invented, And hovered to the Fair

Sherman quickly faced to his friends

"Guys we have to go and run NOW"

"Why?"The golden haired girl asked

"Your Mom accidently told your dad about us!"

"WHAT? HOW?!

"Long story, We just have to get out of here."

The triple dates went out as soon as possible  
But they were too late  
The Car went to stopped at the right position.  
Having the headlamps at a xenon light  
A license plate that says "YURD34D"

Finally, A man with a blue suit, black tie, and a down eye-browed look  
Everyone in the Park were watching.

"Sherman, Hehe. Clever boy...BUT NOT TO CLEVER"

Paul grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her to him

"No! STOP IT RIGHT NOW"

"Never, you little midget!"

"PLEASE JUST, SPARE HER! USE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE"

"ALRIGHT...I'LL LET HER GO ON ONE CONDITION..."

"And what would that be?" Said some animal coming from above, It was Mr. Peabody who landed his hovercraft and got off it

"...You to stay in JUVIE FOR 5 YEARS"

Everyone in the park was shocked but no one was just as brave as Sherman still having a straight look

"**OKAY"**

"Wait? You Accept?"

"Yea, Anything. For her to not get harmed"

"Really?"

"YEA, If you let me die, Okay. If you put me in juvie, Okay. If you torture me as long as you want to, OKAY  
WHY? Because a gentlemen should always be caring, kind, and always loving. I'm a particular boy that has more qualities than a loving boyfriend.I am a boy that does anything to make the girl that I'm in love with for eternity."

This made Penny tear up

"RIDICULOUS, I mean. EVERYONE IN THIS PARK COULD DENY THAT A Seven Year old boy cant do that" Paul said

"Actually we can...I dont deny it" Says one man

"I dont deny" Says another

And then, There was a whole wave including Sherman's Friends and Father.

The last one came from the back of the car, It was Paul's Peterson's wife. Patty.

"So..." Sherman waited for an answer

A long pause started, Until...

"Fine" The Angry man settled down and unlocked his hand for Penny to run into Sherman's loving arms

"Sherman, You are a loving boyfriend, And i will always love you for eternity..."

"BUT! I expect good qualities from you Sherman, I don't want to see any scars, wounds, nor anything, I REPEAT, ANYTHING that would harm my little golden angel" The overprotective father demanded

"Sir, Yes Sir" Sherman Saluted

_**IMMATURE LOVE: I LOVE YOU BECAUSE I NEED YOU  
MATURE LOVE: I NEED YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU  
-Erich Fromm**_

**Alright!  
Looks like the first part of "_A Thousand Years:A 1,000 YEARS TO START FOR"_**

**I really loved to stay here for a while as a fanfic home**

**Plus! I am gonna update "You saved my life Part III" for one BIG MISTAKE**

**And remember that i am coming back on February 7 after my tour.  
And i am sure the sequel of this fanfic will be even better!**

**OH! And speaking of the tour.  
I have made a facebook page to put all my updates there!**

**Remember to review about my new way of writing my fics!**

**Also, Just to let you know.  
My classmate ( NAME:NeKoza) and i will make an Adventure time fanfiction  
Based on Finn and Flame Princess.**

**And, Before i put up the credits and shall off from here.  
I would like you to please forgive me from writers block...Please? **

**Anyway, The bus is here.  
I've gotta go..**

**And my last words: Everyone, Take care of your self...and...Chaoooo.  
~OFF**

***Start playing "_Uncover_" by Lindsey Ray***

**Characters:  
Sherman  
Penny  
Mr. Peabody  
Paul Peterson  
Patty Peterson  
Mason  
Carl  
Lucy  
Amy  
Jane  
James  
Jack  
Max  
Rosy  
Lily  
Principal Purdy**

**Music By:  
One Direction  
Cristophe Beck  
Lindsey Ray**

**Credits go to:  
DreamWorks  
20th Century Fox  
WinterKam  
MoveYourMovieFiction  
NeKoza**

**Special thanks to:  
ALL OF YOU FANS OUT THERE  
AND GOD FOR HIS WISDOM AND STRENGTH HE HAS GIVEN**

**Updated, And Revised September 25, 2015**


End file.
